Goodbye My Lover
by WRATH77
Summary: Grimmjow can't let Ulquiorra go. HE CAN'T! Song fic. Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. Hint of Ichihime R&R.


_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun_

_Yes, I saw you were blinded ad I knew I had won_

Grimmjow has been watching the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra from afar. He couldn't believe just how fierce the battle was, but the conclusion made his heart stop.

Ulquiorra was dying.

Ulquiorra, his lover, was dying.

"No" Grimmjow thought. He fought to get up, ignoring the sharp pain that went through his body.

"Ulquiorra, please…don't go"

Grimmjow finally got on his feet and his eyes widened in horror, as he sees Ulquiorra's wing turn to ash.

"NO!" Grimmjow yelled as he sonidoed to the top of the dome.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right_

_Took your soul out into the night_

_It may be over but it won't stop there_

_I am here for you if you'd only care_

Grimmjow never thought that Ulquiorra had to go to Vaste Lorde. He didn't think the orange-haired shingami was that strong. He remembers when Ulquiorra showed him his second ressurecion. At first, it scared the living shit out of him. Ulquiorra looked like a demon straight out of hell. His wings and horns made him seem bigger, while his reiastu was so dense that it was suffocating.

When Ulquiorra told him that not even Aizen knew about his form, Grimmjow asks him why he told him. Ulquiorra looks at him and give Grimmjow a small smile.

"Because I trust you and I love you."

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul_

_You changed my soul my life and all my goals _

_And love is blind and that I knew when._

_My heart was blinded by you_

_I've kissed your lips and held your head_

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed_

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I been addicted to you _

A million thoughts were going through Grimmjows mind as he ran to the dome.

The first time they met.

The first time they fought.

The first time they kissed.

The first time they made love.

The first time they said "I love you" to each other.

All these memories were going through his head and it just made him go faster. He can't let Ulquiorra go.

He can't!

_Goodbye my Lover_

_Goodbye my Friend_

_You have been the One_

_You have been the one for me_

Another thought entered his mind and it shocked him to even think of that. Even though he hates Ichigo for what he has done, he can't really blame him.

He could tell that girl Orihime loves Kurosaki and that Ichigo will shed blood for her. He came all this way and practically fought everyone to save her. Hell, Ichigo practically came back from the dead when he heard her screaming, turning him into that grotesque hollow.

If anything, he would have done the same for Ulquiorra.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit-it's my dreams you take_

_And as you move on, remember me_

_Remember is and all we used to be_

He finally reached to the top of the dome. Blood dripped from his wounds to the ground from his wounds, as the three humans stare at him. Grimmjow didn't care that they were staring at him, for his eyes were only on Ulquiorra, who stared back.

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorra whispered, his golden eyes widened in shock and despair. Ulquiorra couldn't believe his lover was in such a state and that he still had the strength to come here.

"Grimmjow, I'm so sorry."

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile_

_I've watched you sleeping for awhile_

_I'd be the father of your child_

_I'd spend a lifetime with you_

_I know your fears and you know mine_

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine_

_And I love you, I swear that's true_

_I cannot live without you_

Grimmjow stares at Ulquiorra and tears start falling down his face. The shingami gasped at this, but Grimmjows ignores him.

"No" Grimmjow chokes out, "D…Don't apologize". Grimmjow starts walking forward, cringing at the pain in his body.

"Please, Ulqui" Grmmjow said, calling Ulquiorra that beloved pet name. "Please…D…Don't"

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorra whispers again, as he held his hand out to Grimmjow.

_Goodbye My Lover_

_Goodbye My Friend_

_You have been the one _

_You have been the one for me_

Grimmjow notices that Ulquiorras body is half gone. He starts running towards him with arms outstretch.

"Please, Ulquiorra…Don't".

He runs faster to his lover as all the memories of their time together went through his mind. All these emotions and memories rushed through him, beckoning him to Ulquiorra, to not let him go.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, ULQUIORRA!" Grimmjow screamed.

Grimmjow finally reaches Ulquiorra just as he completely fades away, making Grimmjow grab nothing but ashes.

The last thing he heard from Ulquiorra was, "Goodbye Grimmjow. I love you"

More tears from Grimmjow fell, as he falls down to his knees. He whispers mostly to himself;

"I love you too, Ulquiorra."

_And I still held your hand in mine _

_In mine when I'm asleep_

_And I will bear my soul in time _

_When I'm kneeling at your feet_

Grimmjow sobs harder to himself harder as he tries to stand up, only falling to his knees again. He cries harder; his mind in shambles and his heart broken. Ulquiorra Schiffer, his lover, his beautiful lover, was gone. Grimmjow was broken; there was nothing left for him.

_Goodbye My Lover_

_Goodbye My Friend_

_You have been the one _

_You have been the one for me_

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, who was nicknamed King of the Beasts, know for his violent nature and outstanding confidence, grabbed his head and screamed.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow_

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow_

AN: Would you believe that this was actually the first bleach story I ever wrote? It first started as a drawing request I ask someone to draw (it was the scene when Grimmjow was running to Ulquiorra) and this story spawned in my mind. I used the James Blunt song because it fits with the story and the last lines is what really got me. Don't worry; there will be a sequel for this. I don't own bleach or James Blunt!


End file.
